The Rebellion
by zunga
Summary: They did it, Yami won. The world is now ruled by, Yomi, its like a group full of dictators. The strict rules, bring fear in every citizen, as breaking one of them, immediately means killing. There are no normal schools, every school, is a martial arts school. Stealing, killing and kidnapping and stuff, are even encouraged! This is unacceptable. Full summary inside.
1. The Start

**I realised i made a few mystake, so i edited them.**

The Rebellion

SummarY:

They did it, Yami won. The world is now ruled by, Yomi, its like a group full of dictators. The strict rules, bring fear in every citizen, as breaking one of them, immediately means killing. There are no normal schools, every school, is a martial arts school. Stealing, killing and kidnapping and stuff, are even encouraged! This is unacceptable! Shinpaku alliance. Akisame got some water of the spring of youth. It made the Shinpaku alliance twelve year olds again, so that Ryouzanpaku and ally's can train them again, and so they can infiltrate in their schools. The difference is, they need to learn everything.. Again! Watch them grow and develop in another, perhaps better way, while rebelling against Yomi. For once, its good to be a delinquent. KenxMiu, and more couples.

Chapter one: The start.

Shinpaku alliance was standing in Ryouzanpaku's hot spring, who had been edited to a underground base. They broke off Ryouzanpaku. The masters who didn't support Yomi, were all there. " They should be defeated! For all chubby man!", Thor shouted loudly. "Shut up, fat guy, or they'll hear us.", Tanimoto said. Thor growled, and was just going to attack him, until the masters came. Siegfried just nodded, he could hear the greatest melody ever.

And it wasn't the first time he heard this melody, this was the melody, of a rebellion!

"Who of you, would like, to relive your youth?", Akisame smirked. Everbody looked at each other. "I'd rather not, to be fair.", Kenichi said, he knew he was weak when he was young. Tanimoto shoke his head, he had no fun childhood either. "Relive youth?", Freya asked. She spun her pole using only two fingers. "Sakaki knows an alchemist, and he got a potion, from the fountain of youth.", he said.

"Akisame-sama, you should know better then believing this is real!", Miu said. "Just try it out.", he said. "You will remember anything, just your body will be back to a twelve year old state. Which means, muscle memory dies to, but don't worry, you'll be trained personally by Ryouzanpaku!", Kensei said, as he then jumped out of his hiding place, where he had made many pictures of Kisara, Miu's and Freya's panty's.

Shigure then entered the scene to, from the roof. "It.. Will be... Fun.", she whispered.

"And i didn't believe you when you said Ryouzanpaku was crazy.", Takeda laughed, while facing Kenichi. He walked to Akisame, who handed him the potion. "Relax, what could go wrong.", he said. James Shiba looked smugly at Akisame, while Akisame gave him twenty dollars. "I told you, mine student would go first." Takeda drunk a little bit of it.

He felt a sensation in his body, similiar to when having sex, but then over his whole body. He felt like his whole body was vibrating, until the pain kicked in. "Ah!", Takeda shouted, as he fell on his knee's, while closing his eyes, and biting his teeth, hoping that the pain would go away. It was an intense burning sensation, like he was repeatedly being stabbed by a knife that's on fire. It did stop after a while, but he just felt exactly the same as he did, before he drunk it. " Nothing happened.", Takeda said.

"Uh, actually, your much smaller.", Kenichi pointed out. "And much cuter!", Renka said shamelessly, making Takeda blush. Everybody did the same, and felt the same experience. They all became six year olds.

"Yeah, much to young for my tastes.", Akisame pointed out. "Well, lets just train them until they are 12, while searching for information about defeating Yomi.", Elder pointed out. "Kensei, Shigure, you two are the best match for finding information. I would send Loki with you, but he's a child now.", they looked at each other. They both nodded.

They left quickly.

"So what is this training going to be?", Kisara said, while kicking in the air, to test her strength and speed now, which were reduced. "Well, everybody will be trained by every master. Only, most people will be trained more by specific people. Like Kensei, who will train Hermit and Renka more.", the elder explained.

They nodded.

"There are eleven disciple's, and six masters, who also need some rest. So everybody will be trained in groups of four, we will put up a schedule on the wall. Look at it every morning, to know with which master your training today.", Akisame said.

"Yup, six since i will be training you too, in mine own style. Only one time per week though.", the Elder said.

They all went to sleep, since they had a lot ot think about. While Ryouzanpaku and master allies were gathering.

"So, we should train them to have fun, and still be motivated. So a group of close friends, should be best.", Akisame said. "Apachai agree's!", Apachai shouted. "Hmm, Kenichi and Miu, unconditionally, Kenichi is extremely motivated by Miu. Renka should be motivated by Kenichi. Thor is motivated by himself, which i find freaking awesome. Siegfried interacts well with Thor.", Sakaki said. "So... That makes... group one..", Shigure said.

"That Judo guy loves Kisara, and Freya loves Ukita, they should motivate each other. But who motivates Kisara?", Kensei asked. "Kisara isn't sure about her feelings with Ukita. So that should be motivating her to. Since Loki doesn't really talk to them, he could fit there in, but we should train him individually to, his spy skills could come in handy. Takeda is the type that isn't motivated by his crushes, but actually try's to talk to them, so he should be in here. Tanimoto doens't really like Kenichi's presence. Kenichi would just try to talk to him, so he should be here to. ", Akisame said.

"That's group two! Apa Apa~!", Apachai shouted. "So we're done!"

"We should also train them in team battles, since they probable could beat up the stronger people together, so the team can be send on missions, a little bit like Naruto, but then with more people.", laughed Kensei. "I suppose.", said the elder. "After two years, i'm going to take them to a camping trip, all of them, should be fun!", the elder smiled.

Group 1:

Kenichi

Miu

Renka

Thor

Siegfried.

Group 2:

Tanimoto

Takeda

Ukita

Freya

Kisara

Loki

The day later.

Shinpaku alliance woke up, and immediately went to check out their schedule. Kenichi was happy that they were with Miu, Renka blushed when she saw Kenichi's name there, she still couldn't choose between Takeda and Kenichi. Thor just shouted something about chubby and stuff. Miu was genuinely happy that she was with Kenichi and Takeda, they were both good friends. Siegfried started singing a song about friendship, being indifferent.

Freya smiled, when she saw she was paired up with Ukita, Kisara smirked a bit, but didn't say anything. Ukita looked at Kisara, so he was paired up with her, huh. Nice. Thor looked at Freya, he noticed how she stopped looking at the list when she saw that she was paired up with Ukita. She was smiling..

This was exactly the reason he hadn't confessed yet.

Group one looked at each other. "Yup, for the first three hours, your paired up with me!", James Shiba suddenly appeared, he was big, but nobody had seen him enter, because he did it with such speed.

Kensei didn't run, he just sneaked up on them, making it look like he just came out of the ground. "Group two huh, looks promising."

Next chapter!

The training begins! While Kensei and Shigure find some shocking information about Yami.


	2. Intense RivalryKokin-Boris-Sho

**Also, since this is a rebellion, this story will be much darker. Not everybody is entirely nice, or only mad in battle. They all show human behaviour, like selfishness sometimes etc.**

The Rebellion.

Kenichi's leg started shaking, he felt like something bad was going to happen when Shigure started giving whips to group two. Ropes were strapped on his leg, and then another one on his other leg. He sweatdropped when he saw where the ropes were leading, a tyre. And who was sitting on the tire, with a whip in his hands, and a scary insane smile?

Tanimoto.

Kenichi instantly regretted that he had teased the young man so much. "Hey Tanimoto.. How are you doing?", Kenichi said, trying the nice approach. Until he flinched, he felt something sting on his cheek. It was an intense sensation, he wasn't used to whipping damage at this age.

And he hadn't seen the whip coming, because Tanimoto had a history, he already could beat down grown Yakuzi at this age. "Why did you do that.", he asked. He felt the intense sensation on his whole body, making him moan from the pain. "Run you idiot, everybody already left, running!", Tanimoto said.

Kenichi came back to reality, he had forgotten about his environment. "Run!", Kenichi flinched again, as he immediately toke off. He was still fast, so together with Tanimoto's fast and hard whips, he came back to the rest of the group. Who were in the same situation. Group two had a whip on their hand while sitting on a tyre.

"Why do you keep on hitting my ass?", Renka asked Takeda. But she didn't say it like she didn't like it. Takeda smirked, while fixing his eyes on her. "Less talking, more running.", he said, while smacking her ass again

Miu and Renka looked at each other with intense rivalry lightning between their eyes. "I am faster!", Renka said. Miu only glared at her, as she started speeding up. So Renka started speeding up to, which Takeda only liked.

"I will show you a version of push up, that you will always do in mine lessons. I cal it, the speed push ups.", James Shiba said. He started showing doing them, but nobody had heard of such a weird push up. He just did a normal push up, but then faster. Instead of going down fast, and up slow, he does both as fast as possible. They almost couldn't see him. "This is to mimick a punch in battle, you don't want to punch slow, so why would you do your push ups slow?", James smirked. They nodded.

Kenichi struggled to do his third push up, while Renka and Miu were already in the thirty's. Siegfried became tired at around twenty, and Thor tried to do it fast, but he just couldn't. He did went in the fourty's though.

"Wow.. You guys are weaker then i expected", Shiba sweatdropped.

Kensei's training went a little different. Group one was playing a game, called the speed stabber. It was similiar to tag, but instead, they were in a boxing ring, so that they couldn't run to far. Which Miu found weird, since he's a kenpo master. The one who was 'it', had to stab his opponents with his fingers at the places Kensei had marked. Which was al the vital places, for both endurance, and knowledge of the vital places. He had used a pen to mark their clothes.

Takeda dashed at Tanimoto with dazzling speed, in a boxing ring you needed a quick dash. So instead of training overall speed, they had to train acceleration. Tanimoto dodged a very swift finger strike, it had the same speed as his normal jab, but he didn't had a illusionary left jab.

"Your it.", Takeda smirked. Tanimoto frowned. "No i'm not, I dodged it.", Tanimoto said. Until he felt a pain on his liver. "Well, now you are.", Takeda laughed. Tanimoto just gave him an icy glare.

Tanimoto approached the one who was the closest, Freya, who just blocked all his strikes rapidly with her Bo. "You think your tough?", Tanimoto asked. "Then feel this!", he shouted, striking with his whole body weight, making his strike break her Bo in half. Her eyes started to twitch.

Kisara laughed, she was gonna make him pay big time.

Akisame looked at Shigure, who looked back. They were standing in the middle of a forest. He was holding a book in his hand. He had token over Kensei's spy job for a while, for when he's training, and they had discovered something. "Could it be..", Akisame never finished his sentence.

Akisame had blocked a strike from an opponent, while Shigure dodged one of another opponent. "Tirawit...Kokin.. And Boris... Ivanov", Shigure pulled ten blades, wielding them at the same time.

"You came on governments property, unacceptable! You may not disobey the rules, i am sorry sirs, but you will have to be punished. Orders are absolute!", Boris shouted. He charged at Shigure who redirected his attack with the back of her blade.

She stabbed him with another sword at his side, he staggered back and shouted from the pain.

"What is happening with my body!", he shouted.

"Did i already mention i putted my sweet little potion on your sword?", Akisame asked. "No... You.. Did not..", Shigure answered, while putting back her swords. Boris was a six year old when he was done.

Shigure disappeared and reappeared behind him with master level speed, and knocked him out cold. "Finish.. Him.", she said.

Kokin didn't say anything, he tried to analyse the master leveled fighter's movement. Find his pattern, and destroy it. He putted both his hands in his pocket. "Like you could touch me.", he smirked.

Suddenly Akisame was in front of his face, his hands were pulled out of his pocket and squeezed with beastly force before he even noticed it. Kokin moaned, but then smirked again. "You fell in my trap. **Yan Erawan!**", he shouted. He slammed his knee on Akisame's heart, making him stagger backwards.

In martial arts, it was known that a sudden suprising strike, does five times double the damage.

"Kuh..", Akisame groaned, he had probable breathing, but in less then four seconds, he recovered. He then broke off a tree with his barehands, and threw it at Kokin, who just dodged it easily.

"Was that everything a master could do? Throw a slow tree?", he said cockily. "!", Kokin noticed Akisame disappeared. The tree was just a distraction! "Move Tirawit.. Move!", his head shouted. Suddenly he felt something touch his neck, and instantly he fell on the ground. Akisame putted the potion in his mouth.

"This should reduce their strength dramatically. Anyway, lets report to the elder.", Akisame said. Dragging their body's with one arm.

Shigure smiled calmly. "Akisame got hurt by a disciple~", she sung flatly.

Akisame felt a vein on his head.

"First, i want to see who the strongest and weaker people are, so i can adjust my training to it.", Kensei said. "I advise the same to James." James walked to him, releasing his killing intent. "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?", he said. Kensei just walked to him, and faced him, while still reading his dirty magazine. "Since when did teaching became your job?", he said simply. James grunted, and faced him away, not because he was intimidated, but because he wanted to teach his students fast. And to be fair, they didn't had much time left. It actually was a good idea to test his students. "Fine, that idiot is right. You will all spar, full contact. Barbie, fight that chinese girl.", James Shiba said.

Barbie was his new nickname for Miu.

"This is just a book.", the elder said. "Look at the summary.", Akisame said. "And.. the name.. of the.. Author..", Shigure went further.

The elder looked to: About the author:

_I am an avenger, a martial artist born to fight. Once i was legendary, your ruler, Yomi, saw potential in me. They trained me in various martial arts, but i just wasn't as heartless as they were. So, that's when i met this blond girl, she was beatyful, i tried to take her with my in the dark. To make it a little more liveable, but she didn't want to. Her, much weaker then me, boyfriend defeated me. And showed me the light, i realised that i belonged to the good side, i defended my beatyful angel from a gunshot, and acted like i died, like a bullet could kill me. It didn't even hit me directly, i caught it with my middle and index finger, but they didn't detect me. And i faked my dead, i didn't want to fight anymore. _

_But now, my old acquenteces, Yomi toke over the world. And i am going to do everything i can -non violence of course- to stop them! _

He glanced at Akisame and Shigure. "Anok Osh is his name.", the elder said. They both knew from the first glance, that Anok Osh, was Sho Kano backwards.

Miu and Renka glared at each other. They were both girls trained since their childhood, and both liked Kenichi.. Somewhat. "Wanna get your ass kicked, cat lover?", Renka said. "Here kitty, kitty.", she started moving arm, making Renka jump like a cat. "This isn't funny!", she shouted, as she then punched Miu in her guts, but Miu dodged, and went straight for the attack with a right cross, Renka grabbed it with her right arm, and pulled Miu to her "**Youshi Gouken**!", Renka screamed, while throwing a knee to her middle body. Miu wasn't able to dodge because Renka was pulling Miu to herself, so she got hit.

But Renka still didn't let go, of her arm. "**Tanpa**!", she shouted, as she putted her palm on Miu palm, and pushed with incredible strength for a six year old. Miu moaned of the pain, which kind of turned Kenichi on. He sotpped watching Siegfried and Thor's fight, and checked out their fight.

"Let me go! **Fuurinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri**.", Miu shouted. She bended her foot in a knee, while making it go upwards, without hitting Renka. Then she released her leg, making it stretch, going upward, and hitting Renka with considerable force, making Renka fly away spinning. She hit the ground, but immediately stood up.

Miu jumped into the air gracefully. "This is one of the techniques i used when i was six, but i had long forgotten. Don't mind the name though. **Love Hurricane**.", she shouted. She started turning around, with her legs high in the air, and her head facing the ground, she then started spinning her whole body. She putted one hand on the ground, so she didn't fall.

Her legs and arms were stretching, while she started spunning, attacking Renka with series of attacks.

Renka spit out silva, as one of the many kicks hit her head on, instantly she felt something sting on her stomach, and then again on her face. And then she felt an uppercut against her chin, letting a teeth fall on the ground. She was getting attacked all over the place. But the rhytm was easy to get, one of the reasons it was an old move. So Renka dodged the attacks by taking a step back. "**Yousou Ha**!", she shouted. Renka raised both her arms, while making her fingers lock into each other, and smashed then down on Miu, while she was upside down, hitting her butt, making her fall on the ground-face first- with such hard momentum, that she broke her nose.

Miu rolled away from Renka before Renka could do something, blood started to stir all over the place.

"You went to far this time!", Miu shouted, as she charged at Renka, who's reaction was to charge back. Renka threw a punch, only for Miu to dodge and counter it with a low kick against her shin, Renka almost fell, but regained her composure so quick it was unseenable to amateur fighters. She chopped Miu's right shoulder so hard, that her shoulder became dislocated. Miu reacted by a left punch to Renka's eye, she threw all her body weight into it. Which would probable create a black eye later.

Renka headbutted Miu's already broken nose, to which she maddened harder, and started to pound Renka's body all over. Until Renka side stepped, and aimed a low kick at her thighs, only to be side stepped, and countered with a high kick aimed at the other eye. Which Renka ducked, and she threw an uppercut, aiming to break Miu's teeth like Miu did with her. But she bobbed her head to the side, and tried to punch her with her left fist, Renka caught it, and tried to use **Tanpa **again, but Miu pulled her fist back in time.

They jumped away from each other.

"Lets finish this!", Renka said. "I have to agree.", Miu said.

They both prepared their final attack.


	3. Sho Retrieval Arc, Begin!

Miu and Renka both ran at each other, "Ultimate kick combo!", Renka was just going to kick her, until she stopped, it was a feint! Miu reacted to the feint by using ** Kouho Haiho **the step technique she learned Kenichi, and was now applying herself. And in the middle of it all, Renka putted her hands on Miu's stomach, and slightly pushed. Her aura became visible somehow, and she inserted it in Miu's sweat pores "**Double wired Palms, Two!" **Miu stumbled back.

Double wired palms was a technique Kenichi had learned from Kensei, but Kenichi's was not even comparable to this. It was like, she mastered it, made it stronger, and then mastered it again! Miu had heavy internal injury. She groped her stomache, she was going to fall. She saw Kenichi looking at the fight.. So it was gonna end this way, huh? Renka getting the boy, she losing.. This would be the end.

_Sorry Kenichi-Sorry that it had to end this way._

No, she can't tolerate it! She putted a foot behind her, just before she fell, preventing her from falling. She then ran up the wall with dazzling speed, thus doing **Fuurinji Sakasa Hitoudory **while still doing **Kouho Haiho** she then jumped so high, that she was above Renka's head.

"I won't give up on _mine_ Ken-", she stopped mid-sentence.

She pointed her toes on Renka's head, and started rotating so fast like a drill, that it pierced Renka's head. Her KI flared so high that it became physical, it was like a drill that was drilling Renka's head.

Renka fell on the ground, her eyes shocked from the pain. And her hair down. "_**No!", **_Renka stood up. Her eyes lively and strong, she was officially mad. Until her eyes losed its life, and started to get smaller, till she fell on the ground.

"Miu won", Kenichi whispered. On the inside he was mad though, who was this Ken guy she wouldn't give up on? The bastard! "No she hasn't.", the elder said. "Even though she's up, she should actually be down. Why? Because she's unconscious."

Kenichi's eyes widened, as he looked at Miu's liveless eyes.

"Her feelings are forcing her body to fight to the limit.

Kenichi felt that something forced him to smile. "I thought i was the only one with such determination.", he said. "Don't get cocky.", said Sakaki, appearing from nowhere as he smacked Kenichi on the ground, effectively killing Kenichi. Sakaki sweatdropped when he saw Kenichi's spirit fly out of his mouth .

"I thought he would be strong enough now to not feel a playfull slap! Please forgive me!", he explained to the elder.

"Just don't worry about it.", Akisame said, catching the spirit with one of his inventions, pulling it out with his bare hands, and pushing it back in Kenichi's mouth.

"Heh?!", Kenichi shouted.

Meanwhile, Miu was dreaming about her fight with Renka. She had learned this from Kenichi. Though other martial artists also did it, she only knew one person who did it: Kenichi. Her final attack, shall be a mix of all her attacks. But this time not as a combo, hell no, it will be in one attack.

**Kouho Haiho, **the first technique Kenichi knew, because she had teached him. The stepping method of Baghuazang, which Kensei taught her, you know, when she didn't knew he was a pervert. **Fuurinji Sakasa Hitoudory** that she used to run up walls, for her aerial attacks**. **She would do this while doing **Kouho Haiho**, so that she dodged all the attacks when she might be attacked during the run. And of course her ultimate technique, **Fuurinji Kouhou Yoku**. Which was the drill

**Fuurinji Ran, Sutepu, Kicku! **

Was its name.

She won..

And for some reason, she also felt she won Kenichi's love, despite not knowing she already did.

_Five years later._

Miu gave Kenichi a present. "Is this.. My birthday present?", Kenichi asked. Miu nodded shyly. He opened it, and saw a heart of chocolates. Miu hoped he would get a hint. He looked at her.

"Thank you Miu!", he shouted, hugging her. Obviously not getting it.

Miu sighed.

Thor looked at Miu, and heard what she did.. She liked Kenichi? She never showed signs that she did.. Well, neither did Freya with her.. Which means..

"Freya.. To tell the truth.. I love you..", Thor said. Looking at her, with truthful eyes.

Freya blushed, and smiled, which made Thor happy. "Thank you.. But.. I already like someone else, your a little to big for me to handle.", she said, trying to say it on a manner that didn't make Thor said.

_It is a year later. Everyone is twelve, and has grown stronger then they were at full age. But despite that, their Yomi counterparts are at full ages, started at full ages, and ended much more powerful._

Kensei and Shigure came back. "Apa-Apachai! Weird bold chinese man and Shigure have come.", Apachai informed the elder. Kensei sweatdropped, weird chinese man? But what hurt him the most, was that bold comment.

The elder entered the scene. "We've got information that will rock your world three times! Its such good news.", Kensei said in a normal voice, which sounded weird like hell.

"Sho.. Has been captured.. By the Yomi..", Shigure said, before Kensei could say anything.

"How is that good news?!", Kenichi shouted.

"Simple, we don't need to search for him anymore.", Akisame said, stroking his mustache.

"But, he's captured by Yomi! The world leaders!", Kenichi shouted once again.

'We only need to break him free, easy done.", Sakaki shrugged it off.

"Just let it go.", Tanimoto said. He felt like he and Kenichi were the only normal one's..

He still disliked Kenichi though.

"Yeah, succes breaking him free!", Takeda said, walking away.

"Haha, your funny.", Apachai said.

"Heh?", Takeda asked.

"You guys are going with us."

**"We are doomed!", **Kenichi started to panic, effectively making others panic, creating a big chaos. Mind you, they were children for too long. But some people just disliked some others, and did some bad things. Kisara tripped Miu,, while she wasn't looking. Tanimoto did some internal damage on Kenichi, of course, when he WAS looking, hurts more.

Takeda resisted the urge to slap Renka's ass. He really needed to see the docter about this, maybe he had a disease. He thought day and night about sex -with Renka-, it was scaring him.

"Who just spanked me?", Renka said. Takeda whistled innocently while looking the other way.

"We're going tomorrow, we already tracked the base, it only has a few masters, most of them are those children's from Yami or Yomi.", the elder said.

"So, lets rest today, its time for breakfast though.", Akisame said.

The children ran to the living room, looking at a lot of food.

"Tanimoto, could you pass me the salt?", asked Kenichi.

"I am not so hungry.", thor said standing up. Feeling tears build up.

"Of course not, i would never give it you."

"Why not?"

"Thor, how could you not be hungry? Your eating so bad ever since we became kids!", Siegfried

"Because i don't like you.", Tanimoto said coldly, which hurt Kenichi.

Thor glared at Siegfried. "**Just shut up! I hate you! I am just trying to become less big!", **Thor pushed the table on the ground an ran away crying.

Siegfried was shocked, weren't they best friend?

He was hated by him..

Siegfried felt depressed.

"What just happened, i'm going to kick his ass!", Kisara shouted, kicking in the air.

"Calm down Kisara.", Ukita said.

"No!", she said. Dashing off to Ukita, until she tripped on Freya's Bo.

"Touch him, and i'll kill you.", Freya said, with a killing intent that matched Miu's when she was seventeen.

"I'll touch him alright."

**So, may the Sho rescue arc begin. Did i already mention that it was going to be darker? That some people have personality disorders, which, if you looked closely, you would notice.**

**If not, i'll just tell you:**

**Thor: Anorexia**

**Takeda: Sexual addiction**

**Tanimoto:Anti-social**

**Kenichi: Generalized anxiety disorder**

**And that will come bite them in the ass either this arc, or the next one.**


End file.
